Embodiments relate to a lever button and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a lever button in which a lever is operated to actuate a button to generate a signal and an electronic device therewith.
In general, electronic devices, such as digital image processing devices, can include devices that can process images, such as a digital camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone camera, a personal computer (PC) camera, and the like or that can utilize an image recognition sensor.
The electronic devices may include buttons to receive a user input. Lever type buttons that can be pushed may be used as the buttons.
In lever type buttons, when the lever is operated in one direction, a button disposed at one side may be pushed. Also, when the lever is operated in another direction, another button disposed at another side may be pushed.
A separate component for restoring the lever to its original position according to the operation directions of the lever may be required.